The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Photinia×fraseri, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘McLARLOU’. ‘McLARLOU’ is a new cultivar of an evergreen shrub for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar in summer of 2008 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Photinia ‘Red Robin’ (not patented) in a production block at the Inventor's nursery in Glasgow, Scotland.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished using semi-hardwood stem cuttings by the Inventors in Glasgow, Scotland in 2008. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.